Doux Amer
by KathAdrian
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien pousser Severus Rogue a vouloir révéler au grand jour la relation qu'il essayait désespérément de garder secrète jusqu'ici? Dumbledore dirait l'amour, moi je dis la jalousie. SRHG


**Bonjour tout le monde :D Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais j'ai pris le temps de traduire mon dernier OS pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'aiment pas lire en anglais :)**

**C'est une histoire tout simple, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**( Je vous parlerai un peu de mes projets après le OS pour ceux que ça intéressent ^^ )**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.<strong>

* * *

><p>« Elle est devenue belle femme, n'est-ce-pas? »<p>

La voix d'Albus Dumbledore tira Severus de ses pensées. Il se contenta de fixer le vieil homme droit dans les yeux, se demandant pourquoi le vieux fou n'était pas encore mort. Bien sur il pensait cela maintenant mais il savait parfaitement que la mort du Directeur lui ferait énormément de mal.

« Notre petite Hermione Granger a certainement grandi, et j'irais même jusqu'à la trouver charmante, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Ou peut-être pas. Severus pinça l'arrête de son grand nez and essaya de retenir le flot d'insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il respira profondément et observa la jeune Princesse de Gryffondor danser à quelques mètres de là. Le Professeur de Potions devait bien admettre que son mentor avait raison. Hermione était désormais, sans le moindre doute, la plus belle et la plus intelligente sorcière qu'il ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer. Pourtant, il était loin d'être prêt à partager son sentiment avec qui que ce soit, encore moins étant donné les circonstances. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Dumbledore pétiller de malice sans avoir à les regarder et sentit un besoin pressant de se cacher derrière son habituel mur de sarcasme.

« Au nom de quoi devrais-je m'intéresser à ce que Miss Granger est devenue, Albus ? »

Severus aperçut le vieil homme sourire et comprit aussitôt qu'il avait eu tort de lui répondre. Merde.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais la moindre raison de t'y intéresser, Severus. Je voulais simplement te faire remarquer ce qui nous parait évident à tous. Est-ce trop te demander ? »

Et voilà le sourire qui hantait encore les pires cauchemars de Severus. De toute évidence, le nouveau passe-temps du vieil homme consistait à l'énerver autant que possible. Severus se contenta de passer ses mains dans son dos dans une tentative désespérée de contenir sa rage. Bien sur, il savait parfaitement que le Directeur lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert, quoi qu'il dise et quoi qu'il fasse. Il laissa échapper un soupir et décida que jouer le jeu d'Albus était encore sa meilleure chance de conserver un semblant de dignité.

« Oui, je suppose que Miss Granger n'est pas aussi repoussante que ce que l'on est en droit d'attendre d'une miss-je-sais-tout absolument insupportable. Heureux maintenant ? »

Il avait difficilement articulé tout cela pour essayer de montrer à Albus à quel point cette confession avait été douloureuse. Le vieil homme se contenta de lui lancer un sourire satisfait avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Oh oh, problèmes en perspective.

« Ce n'était pas si dur que ça, si ? » Severus avait bien envie de lui montrer à quel point ça avait été dur pour lui, mais cette fois encore, il se contint. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver le célibat d'Hermione étrange. C'est un vrai mystère qu'elle ne puisse pas trouver quelqu'un qui puisse lui convenir. »

Severus haussa un sourcil et sentit sa mâchoire se serrer lorsqu'Albus s'éloigna en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Ce vieux fou avait encore réussi à se jouer de lui ! Son insolence ne connaissait aucune limite ! Il inspira profondément et reprit son observation de la jeune femme face à lui. Elle était décidément ravissante ce soir et Severus ressentit l'habituelle brulure au fond de ses entrailles en voyant Potter la prendre dans ses bras.

Celui-qui-avait-botté-les-fesses-de-vous-savez-qui avait à peine quitté la jeune femme que Weasley avait pris sa place. Severus avait toujours gardé une place bien à part pour le fils Potter dans sa liste d'ennemis, mais il devait avouer que Ronald Weasley gagnait du terrain sur son meilleur ami. Potter avait toujours 20 points d'avance mais Severus avait le sentiment que le rouquin allait bientôt passer en tête du classement.

Le regard qu'il lança à Hermione lui valait bien 10 points. Il y avait ensuite la manière dont il s'était saisi de sa main. 20 points. La façon dont il se rapprochait de la jeune femme dès qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. 50 points. Ron plaça sa main dans le bas du dos d'Hermione et Severus vit rouge. 200 points. Le fils Weasley prit finalement tellement d'avance que Severus perdit le semblant de contrôle qu'il avait tenté de conserver. Il se lança dans leur direction à peine la chanson terminée, se retenant à grande peine d'arracher les parties intimes du garçon.

« Puis-je ? » aboya-t-il presque, interrompant efficacement ce que Ron était en train d'essayer de dire à son Hermione. La jeune sorcière se tourna immédiatement vers Severus et déposa délicatement sa main dans la sienne, ignorant complètement le dégoût qui avait déformé les traits de son ami. Elle tenta de maîtriser son expression mais elle savait pertinemment que ses yeux souriaient pour le reste de son visage. Elle vérifia rapidement que personne ne pouvait les entendre avant de parler :

« Je finissais par croire que tu ne m'inviterais jamais à danser, Severus. »

Le Professeur de Potions essaya de ne pas laisser son amertume déborder dans sa voix, mais il ne put qu'assister à l'échec cuisant de sa tentative. « Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Tu semblais t'amuser très bien sans moi. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais très bien que je déteste les Bals du Ministère autant que toi. J'essayais simplement de sauver les apparences. »

« Sauver les apparences. » ricana-t-il sombrement. « Peut-être te préoccupes-tu plus de l'opinion de ces inconnus que de la mienne dans ce cas. »

La jeune Gryffondor leva le bras, caressant doucement la joue de Severus du bout du pouce. « Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

La tristesse qu'il pouvait sentir dans sa voix lui brisa un peu le cœur, mais il ne la laissa pas l'arrêter. « Je veux tout dire. »

Hermione trembla légèrement et Severus sentit tout son corps se rigidifier. « Pourquoi si soudainement ? » Il entendit un soupçon de peur dans sa voix, mais il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

« Je ne peux plus supporter la manière dont les autres hommes te regardent. Surtout la manière dont cet idiot de Weasley t'observe. »

« Ron n'est pas stupide ! Et nous sommes simplement amis, tu le sais. »

« Non je ne le sais pas. Et d'ailleurs, personne d'autre ne le sait. Sa sœur n'arrête pas de te l'envoyer… Je veux juste qu'ils sachent. »

« Sev… » Elle l'entendit pousser un grognement. « …erus. Nous avions dit que nous n'étions pas prêts. »

« Je suis prêt maintenant. Et je ne vois aucune rai… »

« Hé bien moi je ne le suis pas ! » l'interrompit-elle brutalement. Severus s'arrêta net, sentant sa colère le dépasser. Il la lâcha brutalement et s'écarta d'elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour paraître plus énervé et moins blessé qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

« Très bien. » finit-il par répondre sèchement avant de sortir de la salle pour transplaner.

Hermione resta plantée là, incapable de bouger. Elle se contenta d'observer la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle aimait disparaitre dans la nuit. Elle tenta d'oublier la douleur qu'elle avait entendu dans la voix de Severus, mais ses mots se répétaient à l'intérieur de son cerveau, rien ne pouvant les faire disparaitre. Quand Ron la rejoignit au centre de la piste de danse, elle tremblait.

« Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré t'a fait ? »

La jeune sorcière était en larmes désormais et elle ne put trouver la force que de secouer la tête en signe de négation.

« Écoute, quoi qu'il t'ai dit, ne l'écoute pas ! »

« Il n'a rien dit, Ron, c'était moi… c'est entièrement ma faute… »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu ne peux pas l'avoir vexé, ce salaud n'a aucun sentiment ! »

Ron ne le réalisait pas, mais ce qu'il disait n'aidait pas du tout son amie. Elle s'écarta brutalement de lui et quitta la salle de danse, transplanant en direction du seul endroit qui pourrait lui apporter des réponses : Poudlard. Elle traversa Pré-au-Lard et ouvrit les grilles du château avant de se ruer vers le bureau de Minerva. Il était presque deux heures du matin mais elle savait que le Professeur McGonagall se lèverait pour l'aider. Elle ouvrit avec fracas la porte de son bureau et fut surprise de trouver Minerva encore éveillée, apparemment déjà au courant que quelqu'un viendrait la déranger.

« Ah, te voilà enfin. Assieds-toi. » Trop habituée à obéir aux orders de son professeur, Hermione s'éxécuta. Mais quand elle s'apprêta à demander à Minerva ce qu'elle faisait debout à cette heure, la vieille femme leva la main, la réduisant au silence.

« Severus a déjà réveillé la moitié de l'école en rentrant, j'attendais ta visite, voilà tout. Maintenant, que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

Hermione resta immobile l'espace de quelques instants, choquée de voir à quel point son ancienne directrice de maison pouvait être douce avec elle.

« Je crois que je viens de commettre une terrible erreur. » murmura-t-elle, apparemment honteuse de devoir admettre ne serait-ce qu'un défaut devant un ancien professeur.

« En voilà une surprise. »

« S'il-te-plaît, Minerva, n'en rajoute pas. » Hermione sécha ses dernières larmes avant de reprendre la parole. « Severus veut tout dévoiler. »

« Je vois… Mais pourquoi devrait-ce être un problème ? Je croyais que tu voulais pouvoir en parler à tes amis ?"

« Je le veux toujours Minerva, vraiment. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le voudrait un jour. »

« Alors tu as refusé ? C'est normal que Severus soit un peu bouleversé. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent brusquement à sa remarque. « Mais pourquoi serait-il bouleversé ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai simplement dit non pour le protéger… »

« Le protéger ? » demanda Minerva en haussant les sourcils. La jeune sorcière eut alors la désagréable impression d'avoir donné la mauvaise réponse.

« Tu sais ce que les gens diront… Je m'en fiche, mais il ne s'en fichera pas. Pour l'amour du ciel, je connais ses discours par cœur, je peux déjà l'entendre : 'Je ne peux pas t'infliger cela…' ou sa meilleure : 'Tu es trop bien pour moi, ils ont raison.' Il utiliserait leur avis pour trouver une nouvelle raison de me repousser, Minerva. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter… Et je ne veux pas le blesser à nouveau… »

La vieille femme se leva et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa collègue. « Je sais que tu pensais bien agir, mais… j'ai peur que Severus ne l'ai pas vu de cet œil. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Minerva sentit la jeune femme paniquer et respira profondément. « Il a surement du croire que tu avais honte d'être vue avec lui. »

« Honte ? C'est ridicule ! Comment pourrait-il penser que… » Mais Hermione s'interrompit brutalement, comprenant ce dont Minerva voulait parler. Évidemment que Severus avait pensé cela, il imaginait _toujours_ le pire. Elle s'agrippa au bras de Minerva et se leva d'un seul mouvement. « Comment vais-je réparer ça ? »

« Calme toi. Il y a une solution très simple, tu devras simplement attendre la réunion de l'Ordre programmée pour demain. Ça ira jusque là ? »

« Mais, et s'il ne venait pas ? »

« Fais moi confiance. Albus ne lui laissera pas le choix. »

* * *

><p>« Vous savez que je vous en voudrai à jamais pour m'avoir forcé à venir, Albus. »<p>

« Voyons Severus, on ne sait jamais. Au contraire, je suis même prêt à parier que tu me remercieras de mon intervention. »

« J'en doute. » grogna-t-il avant de s'éloigner, venant s'installer contre un mur, aussi loin que possible des autres membres de l'Ordre déjà présents. Mais évidemment, Hermione fit son apparition quelques secondes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Elle cherchait probablement une excuse pour rompre, et je lui en ai offert une sur un plateau d'argent…_

Toutefois, sa certitude s'ébranla légèrement lorsque la jeune femme s'approcha de lui. Son sourire n'avait pas faiblit. Il leva un sourcil de façon presque mécanique en se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien jouer. Elle ne viendrait jamais se moquer de lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi heureuse ?

« Je ne vois aucune raison de sou… » Mais Hermione l'interrompit de la manière la plus délicieuse qu'il ai jamais connu. Elle attrapa le devant de ses robes, l'attirant à elle avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Trop choqué pour répondre à son baiser, il se contenta de la laisser faire. Mais à peine s'était-elle écartée, il attrapa son visage et l'embrassa à nouveau, tellement ivre du goût de ses lèvres qu'il ne remarqua pas le silence qui s'était abattue sur la salle.

Quand il écarta finalement son visage du sien, il sentit tous les regards posés sur eux. Mais apparemment, leur comportement ne gênait pas Hermione. Elle vint se blottir contre lui et il ne fut que trop heureux de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Les yeux d'Albus pétillaient de nouveau, ainsi que ceux de Minerva. Le visage de Ron avait quant à lui perdu toutes ses couleurs, et la moitié de l'assemblée donnait l'impression d'assister à un enterrement. Mais juste au moment ou Rogue allait sortir sa baguette au cas où les choses ne dégénèrent, Fred et George tirèrent un morceau de papier de leur poche.

« Alors, qui avait parié sur la réunion d'aujourd'hui ? »

Toute la famille Weasley – sauf Ron – leva la main en criant. Albus et Minerva les rejoignirent bientôt. De son côté Harry sortit vingt gallions de sa poche et les donna aux jumeaux Weasley.

« J'avais parié sur le bal d'hier soir, pas loin ! »

Hermione leva les yeux et aperçut l'expression choquée de Severus. Elle ne put pas retenir un petit rire, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il lui lança un regard noir mais elle pouvait sentir qu'il faisait semblant. Elle tendit sa main vers Severus et il l'accepta volontiers. Ils pouvaient vaguement entendre les hurlements de Ron à quelques mètres, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en préoccupa.

« Comment pouvez-vous parier sur une chose pareille ? Vous êtes tous devenus fous ! »

« Détends-toi Ron ! » rigola Harry en lui tapant dans le dos.

« Harry, tu es dingue ou quoi ? »

Le reste de son discours fut bientôt couvert par les discussions reprenant un peu partout. Personne ne l'écoutait plus et ce simple fait rendit Severus presque aussi heureux que la manière dont Hermione l'embrassait désormais. Presque.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ça vous a plu? Quel que soit votre avis, j'apprécierais une review :) C'est tout bête mais ça me remonte toujours le moral de savoir que quelqu'un a lu ce que j'ai pris la peine d'écrire :)<strong>

**Pour ce qui en est de mes projets d'écriture, j'ai très envie de poster une nouvelle fanfiction complète, mais je n'ai pas encore d'idée de génie ^^ D'ailleurs si l'un d'entre vous a une idée qu'il aimerait que j'essaye de transformer en histoire, qu'il n'hésite pas :D**

**J'essaierai peut-être de traduire mes autres OS et fictions pour vous, mais il faut que je trouve le courage XD**

**En attendant, j'espère tous vous retrouver bientôt :)**


End file.
